After the Barbeque
by bauerfreak
Summary: Nick and Sara throw a barbeque, but what happens after everybody leaves? Some hot Snickery goodness to start off the summer!


Lol!! I get to write more now that I'm not teaching any little boogers!! Right now, I have that picture of George in the blue long-sleeved shirt leaning against that bamboo wall, or whatever, as my desktop setting, and it's doing naughty things to me. And Mariel isn't helping. Megan and Chloe, hit the back button. JK, read at your own risk.

A tired but genuinely happy Sara Stokes dropped the last of the flower-bordered paper plates into the trash can of her and her husband's comfortable Las Vegas home. The last of their guests, from both work and personal life, had left about twenty minutes ago, and she had always been one that liked to clean things up right away so she didn't have to face the sour cream and cake-stained dirty dishes in the morning. Nick was her reluctant but willing helper, who moseyed in from the patio, looking quite hot in his knee-length khaki shorts and white emblemed t-shirt with several more plates and beer bottles, she thought. How she had been able to make it through the four hour-plus party without pulling him into the bathroom for a quickie was lost on her. Her husband was hot, and she knew it. She nonchalantly checked him out as he crossed the living room, sighing, and when he looked up, she quickly turned her attention back to rubbing down the counter.

Nick smirked at how she tried to cover it up. She'd been checking him out all evening, when she thought he wasn't looking. He didn't see why she did that – they were married after all. Their coworkers and friends knew, that like any married or devoted couple, that they liked to "do it", as Sara liked to call it when she was feeling shy. The thirty-eight year old cleared his throat in amusement, which he knew drove her absolutely crazy, as he threw his items in the trash and put the beer bottles next to the sink. Sara recycled, so he recycled. But he definitely was not going to turn vegetarian. He liked his meat, dammit.

Truth be told, he'd been checking her out all night also, but he wasn't all secretive about it. How could he not stop feasting his eyes on his wife, in that pale green and white flowing skirt, paired with a revealing top? If he wasn't married to her, and knew he wouldn't be able to have her for himself later that evening, Nick knew he would've gone loony. And she knew just how hot she was in that outfit, the way she swayed her hips and tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder as she caught up with her girlfriends on the latest news.

Nick decided to play with her a bit, and came up to stand behind her, where she had been running the sponge over the same vicinity since he'd walked in. He put his hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her gorgeous frame right where he wanted her. Nick felt her shiver when he let his breath hit her just below the ear, one of her sensitive spots.

"That's the last of it from outside." He informed her, his voice low, knowing it drove her crazy when he talked about things that had nothing to do with how he was seducing her.

Sara adjusted her stance and cleared her throat a little. God, he smelled so good. And what that proximity did to her, he'd never know. Well, he probably did which is why he teased her with it.

"Thanks, babe." She smiled, deciding to play with him a little too, acting like his sweet and clever wooing had no effect on her. "I've still got to put a few things in the refrigerator so it doesn't spoil…" She began moving to her right, but his hand on her hip stopped her.

"No, you don't." He told her, a bit of laughter in his voice. When the little breath of air reached her neck, it gave her goosebumps. His hand went to work, his tanned thumb edging its way under her top to tease at her bare skin underneath.

"Oh, so you want spoiled cheeseball and crackers for lunch tomorrow?" She teased him as she felt his other hand sweep her wavy locks out of the way to rest in a bundle on her left shoulder. Moments later, his open mouth made contact with the skin connecting her neck and shoulder. He kissed her flawless, slightly alabaster skin a few times to get her going, and then picked his head back up.

"I don't care what I have for lunch tomorrow." Nick whispered huskily in her ear as his thumb at her hip was replaced by all four of his fingers, longingly rubbing at her perfect skin, edging her tank top up bit by bit. His breathing was getting a bit heavier as he listened to her breath hitch a little bit.

"Mmmm…" She responded, forgetting what they were talking about as his teeth gently nipped her earlobe and his hand moved to make slow, seductive sweeps across her stomach. Sara reached her left hand up to tousle his hair as he began to kiss and gently suck at her long, bare neck. His tanned face contrasted with her slightly paler skin as it moved down her neck, and her shoulder. Then, one of his hands snuck over to push her tank top strap off her shoulder and out of the way, as if those two centimeters of cloth were hindering his ministrations. Nick decided to turn his seductions on full-force now, knowing she loved it when he talked to her about what he was doing.

"Mmmm does that feel good?" He asked her, his voice husky with desire, placing open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder and upper back. Sara moaned in response and played with his short brown hair idly as he continued. His strong hand, now ever so gentle, left its place over her stomach to travel down to the hem of her skirt. He delighted in her sigh as his hand came in contact with her warm, inviting skin just above her knee. Sara finally turned her head to the side and they shared their first passionate, deep kiss of the evening. Nick's confident and powerful tongue gently intruded Sara's mouth as they tasted in each other. She felt surrounded by him in the most perfect, delectable way as his mouth worked expertly against hers, and his hand inched even further up her thigh, taking her skirt with it. His hand was moving agonizingly slow along her outer thigh as he kissed her thoroughly, like she deserved, as they stood in the kitchen, heartbeats getting dangerously high. As his thumb reached the elastic of her white cotton thong, Nick pulled away from the kiss and rested his cheek against hers.

"I love it when you wear thongs for me." He admitted, letting his hand travel backwards towards her bare bottom. Nick loved how firm her butt was, so perfect, and the sight of it sent him wild as he stole a glance. After a few firm strokes and a flirtatious pat, his hand returned to her outer thigh, where his fingers traced along the edge of her thong. His tongue lapped out, desperate to taste her marvelous skin on her neck once again.

"Nicky…" Her voice was barely a whisper, barely audible to his ears, when his pointer finger traveled down the path of the elastic, towards her most sensitive area, which was already growing moist with her need for him.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" He growled into her ear, before kissing her behind the lobe. Nick expertly pulled out the bottom drawer next to them and propped her foot up to give him better access.

"Yesss." She answered wantonly, as if he didn't know already. She began to spread her legs slightly to give him the room he needed, and purpose rubbed her ass against his groin.

"That was mean." He told her, smirking as his hand rubbed her inner right thigh. Sara would've delivered a snappy, clever, comeback if his hand hadn't moved to cup her, giving her a few firm strokes, but then returned his hand to her thigh.

"Baby, stop teasing me. Please." She begged him, a bit of playful whine in her voice. Nick's nose was at her temple, taking in the sweet smell of her hair, of his Sara.

"Are you begging me?" He asked her, his voice low, as his finger traced along the elastic again, right next to where she needed him most. Sara sighed and placed her hand over his right, trying to guide it over her, but he didn't let it budge. "I love it when you beg me."

She stroked his hand in encouragement, and a moment later, his pointer finger dipped under the elastic at the side and brushed over her wetness, causing her to emit one of those incredibly sexy sounds that went straight to his crotch. Sara had never allowed herself to release any sound remotely like that until she was with Nick. She didn't even know she was capable of some of those sounds until Nick, master of the female body, blew her world away. Nick's finger circled her sensitive nub as he pressed tender kisses to her check and neck, listening to her sounds for guidance. When he could tell she was ready, he inserted his finger, curling it and stroking inside expertly as he steadied her with his other hand on her hip. Nick's fingers worked at her, stroking, pushing, and massaging until he felt her walls clamp down on them, and heard her vocal release. She'd been so shy the first time he'd fingered her, but now she just let herself go, her throaty gasps and 'oh's turning him on even more. His fingers returned outside and stroked her as she calmed down and her breathing returned to normal, still placing kisses wherever his lips could.

Sara smiled and placed her right foot back down on the ground, then turned in his arms to finally face him. Her face showed her appreciativeness for how good he was at that. She put her hands on his face and leaned in to kiss him deeply and passionately, taking the time to enjoy him. Sara could feel his powerful jaw moving eagerly under her fingers as he kissed her back, one of his hands now cupping her breast over her top. Damn, he was such a good kisser. She'd known that since the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Sara had to dream about it for years before she was finally granted her wish of getting to make out with him after a particularly hard case.

Hard. Something else was hard. As they continued to kiss soundly, Sara let one of her hands travel down to the growing bulge in Nick's shorts. She groped him through the fabric, causing him to have to break the kiss. He was so easy to tease. Nick looked into her eyes with need as she smirked back knowingly, aware of just what this was doing to him. Sara didn't often give her husband oral sex, but tonight she was in the mood. She very slowly began to lower herself, kissing his jaw, then his neck, his chest, his beautiful abs, until she was on her knees in front of him. She nipped at him over his shorts and rubbed at him, while placing kisses to his stomach. Soon, his belt buckle was undone and she was unzipping his pants as he watched, amazed. Just watching her was almost enough to finish the party.

She soon freed him from his shorts and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Sara groaned at the sight of him, almost fully aroused. She gave him several firm strokes before licking at the tip, his eyes going back into his head at the sensation. He reached down to bunch her hair again into a ponytail, to keep it out of the way as she pleasured him. Nick watched as she held him with one hand and expertly licked and sucked at him. He used to think this was kind of dirty, but when Sara did it, he could tell it was because she was completely in love with him and wanted to show him that.

"Ohhh…Sara." Nick struggled. "That feels so good." Sara smiled as she continued, but soon, she felt his hands tug at her upper arms, signaling that she needed to stop. She smiled as she stood and received an appreciative kiss from her husband.

"Baby, you're amazing at that, but I think we need to keep going." He excused, letting his hands carress her round, ample bottom.

"Mmmm, yes." She agreed, rubbing his chest up and down, anticipating how he felt inside her, how he stretched her like no other man ever had. Nick kicked off his flip flops, and then stepped out of his shorts and boxers. "I want you filling me."

Nick smirked and captured her lips in a passionate, almost bruising kiss. He could tell they would not be going for a slow, sensual love-making session, but a hot, hips-pounding-hips one. Sara broke it off and took his hand, then began leading him back towards the bedroom where the real action would happen. They'd made love countless times in countless places all over the house, but without a doubt, the bed was their favorite place. There was something sensual and romantic about making love on their four-post, king-sized bed that made Sara's stomach churn with delight even more.

As they both reached the bedroom, Sara was pleasantly surprised when she felt Nick's hands reach for the hem of her tank top and quickly rid her of it. He kissed her shoulder as he cupped the familiar weight of both her breasts in his beautiful hands, then teased her already taut nipples with his fingers. Sara moaned in response, and giggled when he then guided her to bend over the side of their bed. He leaned over her body to exchange a lustful kiss as he ran a hand up and down her naked, perfect back. His other hand went to the elastic waistband of her skirt, and he carefully worked it off, taking care not to rip it. He'd ripped a pair of her panties once in the midst of foreplay, and it had actually angered Sara. She liked her panties.

But he liked that thong even better. As her green skirt fell gracefully to the floor, Nick was granted full view of her perfect ass and that amazing, lacy white thong. He groaned in response and leaned down, kissing her bottom in several places appreciatively, all the while caressing it with one of his hands. Sara propped herself up on her elbows, just enjoying the sensations her lover was creating, giving him whimpers and moans of encouragement. He liked her to be vocal, she'd learned, and it turned out to make the experience even more fun for her.

When he was finished with her bottom, he kissed his way up her back as his hands rid her of the last item of clothing. He stood and peeled off his own white t-shirt, throwing it somewhere, he didn't quite know. They do a clothing search in the morning just like they always had to. Nick hovered back over her, as Sara bent her head to the side to give him another kiss. His fingers went between her legs to test her readiness, and he was pleased to find her wet for him once again.

"You ready, babe?" He asked her anyway, feasting on her neck gently as he waited for what he was sure would be an affirmative response. Sara nodded, and felt his large tip at her opening. Moments later, he slowly and gently entered her, but only about one inch of his length. He pulled back out and kissed her shoulder, causing her to whimper.

"Baby stop." She told him, tilting her pelvis upwards and towards him. Nick smiled and kissed between her shoulder blades, then slowly entered her again, filling her up about halfway now. He gave her time to adjust to his girth like he always did, then pumped back slightly. Nick made one final thrust forward, and felt his entire length being hugged by Sara's warm wetness inside. His moan was paired with a whimper-sigh from his wife.

"Ohhhh you feel so good." She whispered, moving her own hips to try to get him to move his. However, their position called for him to be in control, so Sara was forced to wait on his hips to thrust again. Nick slowly and gently began to curl his hips back and forth, allowing both of them to adjust to each other. As his member became well-coated with her natural lubricant, his strokes became more sure and confident, pushing with more force. Sara's tiny whimpers and sighs at his movements just egged him on further as he kissed and nipped at her ear, neck, and shoulders. His body was in total domination of hers as he stroked her hair out of the way and propped his body's weight up on his strong forearms.

He alternated between hovering over her, and standing behind her, caressing her bottom as he watched himself slide in and out of her. When he made a circular motion with his hips for a few moments, he got a moan in response. He repeated the action a couple more times, smirking at her response each time. However, the position was beginning to take a toll on his back and legs, so Nick put his hands on her hips and guided her forward on to the bed, his length never leaving her as they moved together towards the center of the bed. His hands tilted her pelvis upwards a little as she laid flat on the bed. Sara groaned as his left hand and arm came to rest just behind her turned head and his lips returned to the nape of her neck. His other arm was used to prop himself up on the other side of her as he bent over her, making sharp, hard thrusts inside of her. His heavy breathing and her whimpers and moans created a sweet melody of sounds with their love-making, their bodies sweating as they moved and rocked with each other.

Nick sat up on his knees to be able to thrust into her a little harder, the bed moving and jolting with each powerful thrust of his hips. Sara propped herself up on her elbows as she moaned gutterly, looking back at Nick, his face slightly tense, but pleasured, she could tell, from all the work he was doing. As he felt both himself and Sara nearing their eminent release, he pulled out and tenderly put his hand on her hip, guiding her to flip over on her back. Sara smiled up at him, and spread her legs wide as he retook his place between the apex of her thighs. He made a few strokes up and down her naked chest, running his hands over her breasts and tweaking her nipples a little as he entered her again in a sleek thrust. Nick immediately leaned down so they could kiss deeply and passionately, letting their tongues and breath mingle against each other's vocal lips. He kept himself fully sheathed inside her as he just stopped and enjoyed their tender kisses and caresses before the heart-pounding, toe-curling finale would begin. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he let his thumb visit her sensitive button below, making sure she was worked up for him again.

"God, Nick…" She gasped as he rubbed at her. Nick let his lips hover around her lips, her temple, her forehead as he once again began moving inside her, occasionally pressing loving kisses, letting her know just how much he loved and adored her. The long, gentle thrusts were soon thrown out the window as the familiar tingling began to build up, giving way to hard, short, sporadic pumps of Nick's hips. His left arm came to hook itself up around Sara's head gently, holding the object of his thrusting still as his hips slammed against hers. He kissed her open lips, where evidence of her pleasure was spilling from, giving him the extra confidence he needed for his last hard, long thrusts before he spilled his seed inside her. Nick himself let out a guttural groan as he released, moaning at the pleasure that seemed to ebb through his entire body, from his head, to his ten toes. The lovers just laid there, still connected for a prolonged minute or so as they regained their breath, sharing lazy, sloppy kisses with each other. When Nick finally pulled out, he pressed a tender kiss to her sated forehead, and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"That was really good." Sara told him, smiling, feeling the wonderful ebbing and aching between her legs that only occurred after some really mind-blowing sex. With Nick, that was pretty much every time.

Nick gave her a passionate, deep kiss in response. "You're amazing." He told her as she rubbed his bare chest appreciatively, then gathered her in his arms so she was half-laying on his chest. Nick ran two fingers up and down her arm lovingly as they just relaxed together, listening to the sounds of evening insects humming their hope for a love they had just found.

"There's still food to put away in the kitchen, you know." Sara pointed out, smiling a bit. As if she or Nick gave a damn about a third of a cheeseball and half of a cheesecake. Nick shook his head and kissed her lips again.

"I don't care. I've got my dessert right here."


End file.
